fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BenjaminFreeLife/Big Louie - Day 2
NOTICE: Before you get in on this episode, please realize that voting will not be on this be on this board, and instead on the old page: http://fliplinestudios.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BenjaminFreeLife/Big_Louie_-_Day_1 And also, the italics stand for someone thinking something! Anyways, let's get started! Day 2 - 8:00 AM (The wake-up song will play. It's your wish if you want to liven things up and listen to the song as well - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hSlb1ezRqfA&vl=en) Kingsley: Another great day! Peggy: HMPH! Carlo: Yep, it's a fine day out here! Tohru: I love it here! So many friends and stuff! (Everyone starts dancing) Carlo: (brushes teeth) Mandi: (Washes face and stuff) 8:45 AM Big Louie: Let me introduce you to daily tasks. Peggy: (Sarcastically) Yay! So fun! Carlo: Okay then, Big Louie. Big Louie: So every day you will gain a daily task and have to do it to gain points to be able to buy food. Franco: Aw come on! We have to purchase food now??? Carlo: It's the way the Big Louie House works. Big Louie: Cecilia, go get the daily task rules in the prize room. (walks and gets it) Cecilia:You all will be divided into 2 teams. Once you get the cups and the 7 1L bottles, 2 people will go against each other- Kingsley: YES! A PARTY ON THE FIRST WEEK! Big Louie: Kingsley, you may take your seat. Kingsley: Yes Big Louie. Cecilia: So anyways, 2 people will go against each other and drink 500 millitres of Dr.Cherry. Whoever drinks the fast will win and so on. Kingsley: Who's the judge? ME OBVIOUSLY! Big Louie: Kingsley you are....not the judge. Kingsley: WHAT. Big Louie: Cecilia is the judge of this game. 9:15 AM Cecilia: Roy and Sasha. You're up first. (both drink really quickly) Roy: Done! (one millisecond later) Sasha: Done! Cecilia: Roy is the winner!!! (claps and cheers appear) Cecilia: Next up is Hugo and Kingsley. Kingsley: ME, against him? This is easy. Peggy: Just shut up Kingsley. Cecilia: GO! ( both gulp quickly) Hugo: Done! (tosses the cup somewhere) (3 seconds later) Kingsley: Done! OH NO. I lost. Cecilia: Peggy and Carlo. Peggy: I'll better your every whisker that ye'll lose. Carlo: But I don't have whiskers!!! Peggy: The stupidity of people. Cecilia: GO!!! (Carlo gulps quickly but starts making weird noise while Peggy smoothly drinks it in one gulp) Cecilia: And Peggy is the WINNER! Next up is Gino and Mandi! Gino: Let's do this! Mandi: I'm ready, Eddie! (This is a Thomas and Friends joke. Not intended to be funny, but as a rhyme) (Both sip the Dr. Cherry but really quickly) Gino: Ah...finish- Mandi: Finished!!! Cecilia: I'm sorry Mandi but Gino is the winner! Now is Sarge Fan and Bruna! GO!!! (both sip, however Sarge Fan seems to be enjoying the drink and not trying to win) Bruna: DONE! (a few moments later) Sarge: Yum. Oh yeah, done! Cecilia: And Bruna is the winner! Next up is our favourite...Tohru and Rita!!! (gulp,gulp.gulp) Cecilia: And, Tohru is the winner! Franco and Clover, you're up. Clover: Actually no, Franco's going DOWN. (few sips and gulps later) Cecilia: And Franco wins! Hugo,Mandi,Carlo,Bruna, Tohru and Franco.....you win!!!! 10:00 AM Hugo: Isn't Kingsley being a bit rude? Carlo: Not really. He's more humorous. Cecilia: Whatever. I think he is rude. Interrupting and stuff wise. (Kingsley walks by) Carlo: ....Yeah and that game was so easy yeah! Cecilia; Big Louie is horrible at Daily Tasks. (Kingsley leaves) Carlo: Oh good. Now I feel like you're right.... (Peggy comes in) Peggy: Carlo, go wash the dishes! Carlo: Now I have two enemies.... Cecilia: Peggy shut up! Carlo doesn't have to wash the dishes! Peggy: I swear I would kill you if I could. (She leaves) Carlo: Thank you Cecilia! (Clover walks by) Clover: Hey guys! What's going on? Carlo: Oh hey Clover! We're talking about some rude people (mumbles Peggy and Kingsley). 12:30 PM Kingsley: Listen up guys! As a treat, Big Louie has given us somme Pizza with dipping sauce for lunch! (All of them cheer and saying yay!) 1:00 PM Franco: Lunch was delicious. Don't you agree? Rita: Yeah! I loved it! Hugo: It was heaven.... Roy: It was enjoyable! I bet Papa Louie made this. After all, he has his own pizzeria to run. Bruna: Imagine if we got this everyday? Roy: That's like epicness x 10! 4:00 PM Roy: Franco, what's your favourite colour? Franco: It's all of them! Roy: Right..... Carlo: Mine is green. Roy: Mine is obviously red. Franco: This may sound crazy, but I can't wait until someone get's evicted. Carlo: I just hope it isn't me. (They all laugh) 5:45 PM Big Louie: I want to award you with some extra treats for your first task. It was mind-blowing! Franco, the treats are in the prize room. Please bring it. (goes and gets it) Franco: Guys! It's chicken wings! Amazing, right? Carlo: Yum! Mandi: Hey! That's the restaraunt I worked in! Clover: Is it just me, or is every treat given one of the restaraunt food? Peggy: It's just you. Cecilia: Peggy! Stop being stupid! This morning we got pizzas. From where? Peggy: (sighs) Papa's Pizzeria. Kingsley: And what about the chicken wings? Where'd they come from? Peggy: (gets triggered) Papa's Wingeria.... Carlo: Sarcastically) So in conclusion Big Louie is develop delicious designs of food to serve to us! Hugo: Yup! Pretty much it. 7:30 PM Big Louie: So as everyone knows, or should know, sleep time is usually between 9:45-10:00 PM. However, I'll make an exception and let you sleep at 7. Roy: YES! Carlo: Thumbs up! Kingsley: YEAH! Franco: Much obliged. Big Louie's closing Speech: People are getting along while some just argue for no reason. Will this arguement lead to enemity? Find out in tomorrow's episode of....Big Louie! Category:Blog posts